Star Vixen
by Tina Ichijouji
Summary: Takes place after Star Fox 64. The Star Fox team goes on a mission to stop a Venomian general from resrecting Andross's empire with help of another mercenary team lead by a person from Fox's past. first chapter.


****

Star Vixen

Part 1

Enter Star Vixen

Lylat System

Location: Titania 

**S**tar Fox mercenary unit moved across the arid desert landscape that was Titania. Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Peppy Hare, and Slippy Toad had a very rough mission here once. Fox, Falco, and Peppy had to come there to rescue Slippy and ended up fighting a giant skeletal monster in the process. This time however they had been sent there by General Pepper to investigate strange activity taking place here and instead of Fox going in the Landmaster while the others covered him from the Arwings they all went in the Arwings. 

Several units of automated enemy fighters' call this barren wasteland home so the Star Fox had to deal with them too.

"Fox!! Help me!!" Slippy cried as an enemy fighter chased him. "I've got it Slip." Fox said calmly. He got behind the fighter and fired a laser bolt at it hitting it in the left engine and bringing it crashing down.

"Thanks Fox." Slippy said. Falco was flying ahead of the others. 

"I don't like this." he said suddenly. 

"What's wrong Falco?" Fox asked flying closer to his avian friends Arwing. 

"We've gotten too far, met with too little resistance," Falco trailed off. Fox nodded, he had learned a long time ago to trust his friends' instincts as well as his own and Falco had been right before. 

"You think we're heading into a trap Falco?" Peppy inquired.

Falco shrugged "Maybe. Maybe I'm just being paranoid." They came to a bare stretch of desert. 

"Well whatever's going on out here I'm sure we can…WHAT THE HECK!!!" Fox's comment quickly turn into an exclamation of surprise as a red laser bolt came out of no where and grazed his left wing. 

"I don't think so Star Fox." an unfamiliar Irish accented female voice cackled over the com-link. 

"You will not be able to 'andle us." purred a French accented female voice. 

"Your little bird friend was not being paranoid," sneered another female voice "This _is_ a trap." four Arwings came into view. Except they didn't look like the Star Fox's Arwings, each of them was jet black with dark purple markings around the cockpit and on the wings. 

"Now you face Silver Wolf." a fourth female voice said. 

"Come on guys we can take them. Four on four, just like taking on Star Wolf again." Fox said coolly. 

"That's What you think Fox," a hauntingly familiar male voice said over the com-links that made the whole Star Fox team gasp in shock. "Its four on eight, and the game is just beginning."

****

Lylat System

Location: Fortuna (a hidden underground base on the opposite side of the planet from the defense outpost)

It was another boring day, at Wilstead on the barren frozen rock of a planet known as Fortuna, for the Star Vixen mercenary unit. They hadn't had anything to do since Andross bit the big one and they were all extremely BORED. Vixey McKellen, leader of Star Vixen, had her nose buried in a book. Katetlyn Meow, the team's second-in-command, was lying down on a cot taking a catnap. Chambray La'bark, the oldest member of the team at 29 years old, was playing solitaire, and Janie McWolf, the youngest member of the team at 17 years old, was playing holo-games with her android friend Star-45.

Suddenly, BRRIEET! BRRIEET! BRRIEET! The alarm went off, immediately getting different reactions from different members of the team. Vixey jumped and looked up from her book. Kate fell out of the cot and landed flat on her face. Janie stopped the game and jumped up excitedly. Chambray just looked up calmly. 

"One a these days Vixey, Ah'm gonna kill y'all for makin' that alarm so dang loud!" Kate grumped.

Julia-55's face appeared on a screen "Message from Lt. Shepherd. Priority one!" the face of Lt. Gen. Sheila K. Shepherd of the Cornerian army replaced Julia's on the screen.

"Lt. Shepherd, What a pleasant surprise. To what do we owe the honor?" Vixey said in a formal manner, everyone else just saluted. 

"Bad news I'm afraid. Star Fox has been ambushed. We just got a call from Peppy requesting back up." Sheila said grimly. 

Kate opened her mouth to say something but Vixey raised a hand to cut her off. 

"Where exactly are they?" she asked urgently. 

"General Pepper sent them on a scouting mission to Titania to check out the reports of strange activity going on there when they were ambushed. Does the name Silver Wolf ring a bell?" The Lieutenant asked. 

There was a tense silence, everyone was shocked except Vixey who just nodded grimly. "So, Lila and her girls have decided to cause trouble for Fox and his mates, eh?" she muttered "Well let's get on with it then. To the Arwings girls!" 

Star Vixen ran down the hall, lights flashing, alarms blaring. _This _is why Kate joined Star Vixen. Going out there making a difference. The excitement and thrill of being on the edge wasn't a bad bonus either. Growing up on the Katina Frontline Base wanting to be a pilot like her father helped too.

Vixey had her mind on other things. She was worried about Fox. They were best friends and had known each other for as long as she could remember. Though they hadn't seen each other since they graduated from The Cornerian Flight Academy. She was also worried about Peppy, her "uncle" and mentor. She knew perfectly well that they could both take care of themselves, but Silver Wolf, with their modified weapons and stronger shields, were a force to be reckoned with and if Peppy had to call for back-up they were definitely in trouble.

They got in to their Arwings, and began to take off. The hanger door opened (it was disguised as the side of a mountain) and they blasted out of it and in to space.

****

Lylat System

Location: Titania

"Open wings." Vixey commanded. They opened the wings of their fighters and tested the flaps. "Check your G-diffuser systems and report in."

"Kate here, AH'm fine"

"This is Chambray, all systems are green." 

"Janie here, everything's A-OK and ready to go fearless leader." 

"Good. I see enemy Fighters up ahead, lets do it girls!" They broke formation and accelerated to attack speed.

Vixey shot down a fighter attacking her from the front and barrel rolled to avoid a shot from behind her. Her black, blue and silver ship flashing in the Titanian sunlight. She noticed a column starting to fall and went low, accelerating faster. She passed under the column safely but the pursuing ship wasn't as lucky.

"Whoa! Help me!" Janie cried as a shot from behind hit her ship.

"AH've got it Janie." Kate said. She chased the ship chasing Janie and shot a round of laser bolts. One of the shots hit the fighter. 

"Thanks Kate." Janie breathed. 

"Nice shooting Kate." Chambray commented. She launched a plasma bomb at a group of incoming fighters.

"Hey girls! Can any of us say 'trap'?" Vixey asked cheerfully. 

"Ah know. Why of all people did they chose Star Fox as the bait?" Kate asked.

"Fox and Peppy were friends of mine." Vixey answered "You know that."

"Ah knew that Falco character, but Ah didn't like'im. He was nothin' but a hot shot fly boy who didn't know when ta quit." Kate said resentfully.

"I knew him too, we never really became friends but he was actually quite nice once you get to know him." Vixey said, pausing for a second before adding "A little rude sometimes, but nice."

"The targets just ahead!" Chambray said.

"Okay girls, let's get ready!" Vixey called.

Janie looked at her radar. "I'm picking four more enemy ships then there should be." 

"Blimey!" Vixey gasped, looking at the ship type identifier.

"Can it be?" Kate gasped seeing it to.

"I-It can't be!" Janie stuttered staring at the screen in disbelief.

"That's impossible!" Chambray exclaimed.

"STAR WOLF!?!" they all shouted.

****

Lylat System

Location: Titania

Fox barely****avoided another one of Lila's shots. He managed to get away from her only to be chased by Wolf and when he tried to get away from him to try and help the others Lila shot at him again.

Peppy was having the same kind of trouble with Ellen and Pigma, but a voice in the back of his mind and obviously every one else's kept saying _HOW, HOW, HOW?! _How could Star Wolf still be alive when Fox, Falco, Slippy, and Himself had seen them go down on Venom? Peppy suddenly saw four black, silver, and blue Arwings coming their way.

"Go to all-range mode." Vixey barked. The wings of their fighters extended to their full length and they accelerated. Vixey felt something go through her like a shock wave. She looked and saw that Wolf was locking on to main engine of one of the Arwings. She knew who the pilot of the fighter was instantly. "Fox! Look out behind you!" She shouted hailing the one being chased by Lila and Wolf.

"Fox! Look out behind you!" a familiar British accented female voice warned over the com.

Fox banked right just in time to avoid the laser bolt sent his way by Wolf, Lila and Wolf shot past. Having not expecting him to bank left or right. 

"Vixey?! I can't believe it! What are you doing here?" Fox asked.

"Saving your sorry tail as usual." Vixey joked lightly. "We'll have time to chat later Fox. Let's take care of these blighters first shall we?" She zoomed after Lila's fighter. 'I hope you don't mind I brought some friends.' She added telepathically.

Fox noticed Kate, Janie, and Chambray coming up. 'I don't mind at all. That's exactly what we needed right about now.' He thought back. Fox went after Wolf's fighter.

Kate went up to Leon and Marie, instead of shooting at them to get their attention, she flew up above Marie's fighter, turned her Arwing upside down so that her canopy was was just above Marie's, and said over the com-link. 

"Hey Mary! How y'all doin'? Listen, Ah got a message from yer daddy Aaron, he wants ya ta come back home an' stop all this foolishness." 

Marie growled threateningly. "Shameless Show-of' of e' feline! E't ez' not Mary, E't ez' MARIE!" she shrieked. Marie accelerated and shot past Leon and Falco.

Kate smiled mischievously, turned her fighter right side up, and shot after her. 

Leon was so surprised by this that he didn't noticed Falco pull a summersault and come up right behind him until Falco started shooting at him.

Chambray came up on Pigma and Ellen from above. "Listen up!" she instructed Peppy over a private channel. "When I say now, put on the breaks." she shot a laser bolt between Pigma and Ellen's ships. As she thought they would, they swerved out of the way to avoid it. "NOW!" 

Peppy's fighter slowed down as he used the breaks and Pigma and Ellen shot past. Peppy sighed. "Thanks stranger." he said, going after Pigma.

"Hey, no problem, and by the way, the name's Chambray La'Bark." She said, going after Ellen.

"Peppy Hare." Peppy said.

"Hey! No fair coming up from behind McWolf!" Riley cried as Janie began to shoot at her.

"Hey, all's fair in love and war. Don't cry over spilled milk Lynx, no one likes a cry baby." 

"I'm not a cry baby!" Riley protested. "I hate it when you do that!" she added referring to the sayings Janie had just thrown at her.

She stopped chasing Slippy and sped off, Janie in hot pursuit. 

Slippy took this opportunity to break away from Andrew and get behind him.

Lila cackled over Vixey's com-link. "You may think you have us where you want us Star Vixen, but I have one more card up my sleeve." She pushed a button on her control board. 

A near by rock out cropping suddenly faded and turned in to a Venomain carrier ship. The ship's hatch opened and a squadron of Venomian Class Hunters (Hunters for short) flew out.

"Guys, looks like we've got company!" Falco shouted.

"Incomin' Hunters Vix." Kate warned.

"The same kind of ruddy dirty trick I should have expected them to pull." Vixey grumbled. "All right team we're not done yet we can handle this, we've been in tighter spots then this one, don't give up!" 

"If you pick some up use your Fall Back Plasma Bomb launchers." Janie suggested. 

"But what about Star Fox?" Chambray asked.

"Thanks for the help ladies but we can handle it from here." Falco said, blasting a Hunter that got in his line of sight.

"You heard the bird. Let them handle their own problems for now and we'll handle ours. Let's move." Vixey commanded. 

Kate used her launcher to get rid of the Hunters behind her. As much as she hated the thing (she liked dealing with things the good old-fashioned way) it was dead useful when taking care of tailing bogeys when you had a target to take care of. Then she attempted to take out Marie's engine. The shot missed and hit Marie's left wing.

Soon all the members of Star Vixen had used the FBPBLs at least once. This quickly reduced the numbers of Hunters from thirty to at least fifteen.

"_Top that_ "_Big Bro_" Vixey thought to Fox using one of her nicknames for him.

__

"Okay you win the arms race this time around "_Little Sis_" Fox admitted as he shot down Wolf's fighter. 

Wolf managed to crash-land his Wolfen Class Fighter craft and get out of the fighter before it exploded. 

Peppy hit Pigma in the main engine downing his fighter.

Slippy got a lucky shot and hit Andrew and Leon's left engine blew forcing him to land."You idiots!" Lila screamed at Star Wolf as she was hit by Vixey again. "I hate those little girls!"

"LITTLE GIRLS!?! I'll show you little girls!" Vixey fumed. She aimed a plasma bomb at Lila's fighter. 

Lila accelerated to get out of the way.

"Now what do we do Lila?" Riley asked.

"Discretion is the better part of valor." Lila answered. 

"What?"

"Fall back! Retreat!" 

"Oh!"

"What about us!?" Pigma asked. 

"What are we supposed to do?" Andrew added.

"We will send a transport to pick you imbeciles up. As for you Star Vixen, You may have escaped our trap this time but the game isn't over yet. I _will _get you for this humiliation Vixey McKellen, just you wait!" Lila threatened.

"Yeah, yeah. Y'all get the heck outta here ya varmints!" Kate shouted after the retreating D. Class Arwings and the remaining fifteen Hunters. she sped after them and took one last shot at them.

"Katelyn! Get back here." Vixey snapped. "We'll let them go for now."

"Let's get out of here." Janie suggested.

"Good idea." Peppy agreed. 

They began to head out of the planet's atmosphere. "We're heading out, all air-craft report." Fox and Vixey said in unison.

"We made it!" Slippy breathed 

"We did it!" Janie exclaimed.

"I've taken a few hits but I'm okay." Chambray reported.

"Same here." Peppy said.

"That was a close call Fox (Vixey)!" Falco and Kate said at the same time. They realized this and were both going to say something else but Vixey interrupted.

"We're heading back to base girls. Keep yourself out of trouble Fox." 

"You too, Vixey." Fox said.

Star Vixen headed back to Wilstead while Star Fox went back to the Great Fox.

****

Lylat System 

Location: abroad the Great Fox

Falco got out of his Arwing. The others did the same.

"Good thing those guys came when they did. Who were they anyway Fox?" Slippy asked.

"Well the leader was Vixey McKellen, an old friend of mine. I haven't seen her since we graduated from the Flight Academy." Fox said thoughtfully.

Falco remembered her too. She would hang out with his rival Katelyn Meow sometimes, though she was usually with Hillary Grey or Fox and his buddy Bill Grey. He had gotten to know her a little better in their last year but the two never really became friends.

"And I'm guessing the others were Katelyn Meow and some of her other friends from the Academy to answer the rest of the question Slip." Falco added.

Fox, who was obviously deep in thought, didn't hear that. He went to his quarters and sat down on the bed, he picked up a picture on the bedside table. It was a picture of his father, his father's best friend Max, his daughter and Fox when he was ten years old. Max's daughter was standing right next to Fox tugging on his arm trying to get him to "laugh or smile or do something to stop looking like such a grown-up." She was an arctic fox about the same age and height as Fox with platinum-blonde hair, sapphire-blue eyes, and a big smile on her face. It was Vixey when she was ten (the age difference being that Fox was three mouths older then her). 

"Hey Fox," Slippy said over the com, interruptingFox's thoughts. "We need you at the bridge. We need to give General Pepper our report." "Coming Slip." Fox answered. He put the picture down and exited the room.

****

Lylat System

Location: Venom (Andross's former base) 

**_S_**o the daughter of Maximilian Mckellen has decided to show herself once again. A strange figure thought as it gazed out of one the windows at the clouded sky. _Too bad Lila could not do her job like she and her team was supposed to. That child is a better pilot then I thought she'd be but I'll have her. _The figure smiled. _Then nothing will stand in my way. _

****

To be continued… 

****

So what do you think? I forgot to mention that Star Fox and other related characters belong to Nintendo. The other characters are mine. In case you're wondering why both Star Vixen and Silver Wolf have Arwings that'll be explained in later chapters along with Vixey's psychic powers. Yes, I know Vixey is Fox's mother's name however I didn't know that when I created her and I didn't want to change the name so I kept it. 

This is my first Star Fox story so I'd like to know what everybody thinks but please no flames, okay? Ja ne.


End file.
